A quien tu decidiste amar
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Song-fic, La verdad no me queda más dudas de que tu amor, Ya se me termino, duele pero acabó, Es difícil pero no imposible, Asimilar que en verdad te perdí, Y ahora te veo partir. LxY; leve LxA y LixA. Por favor leeanlo,


A quien tú decidiste amar

_La verdad no me queda más dudas de que tu amor_

_Ya se me termino, duele pero acabó_

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

Allen Walker se encontraba totalmente deprimido en su recamara, no paraba de pensar en él, ese hermoso pelirrojo que le robo el aliento y lo enamoró con total facilidad.

Lo que más le dolió, fue como le dijo adiós, con tal cariño en sus palabras, con su sonrisa triste, y luego se fue de su lado, para no volver…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Lo peor fue que al volver a cruzarse con él, lo vio caminar sonriente al lado de ese amargado, de ese samurái arrogante y cruel, que le juró que lo conquistaría, y vaya que lo hizo.

Pero aún viéndolos juntos y como muchos decían "siendo la pareja perfecta", personalmente no podía olvidar a su querido Lavi, aunque el sentimiento disminuyo con el cuervo al lado.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Ve como Lavi le dice en un susurro alto a Kanda

—Te amo— Kanda lo observa sorprendido y luego baja la cabeza sonrojado, muy sonrojado, el pelirrojo acaricia el rostro del japonés, y este sube su mirada y lo abraza uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso

—Y yo a ti— contesta sonriente, me vislumbra y borra su sonrisa cambiándola por una cara de culpa

Siento mi rostro húmedo, pero le sonrió en señal de apoyo, doy media vuelta y me voy, recordando que fuiste lo que toda mi vida busque, pero aún así, tú lo preferiste a él…

_De corazón… ámense_

Kanda toco mi puerta al abrirla, pide permiso para entrar, yo se lo concedo

—Lamento que vieras eso— me dice con su típica frialdad, yo le sonrió y niego

—No lo lamentes, solo te lo encargo— le digo, Kanda me ve extrañado pero asiste

—Lo protegeré, si a eso te refieres, Moyashi— me dice

—Espero, Bakanda— noto una minúscula sonrisa en él para luego despedirse y salir

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gane._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

Después de que sale, lo sigo, mientras limpio las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas, me gano ese nipón.

Lo sigo hasta la biblioteca, y se te acerca

—Lavi— dice con una voz tierna y agradable, lo volteas a ver, apartando tu vista del libro que leías y le sonríes

—Yu, ¿Cómo esta Allen-chan?— le pregunta acercándosele y besándolo el la punta de la nariz

—Un poco mejor— le contesta

—"_Claro que estoy mejo, ya asimilé que me robaste el corazón de Lavi"—_doy media vuelta y me voy corriendo, pues nuevas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Link me observa preocupado, pues no aparto la mirada de Lavi y Kanda, mi ex con el nipón sentado en sus piernas, mientras se besan con tranquilidad

—Ya deja de torturarte, Walker-san— me dice, con sus brazos cruzados

—No me torturo— le digo— ve lo que pude haber vivido

—Tonto— me dice mientras voltea su rostro y lo observo

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi— le digo en voz baja, el se sonrojo levemente pero por ello sonrío

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

No lo creía, Komui me dijo que si sabía como tratar a una pareja de enamorados, refiriéndose obviamente a Lavi y Bakanda, no evite morder mis labios, pero con una sonrisa le dije que les diera un poco de intimidad

Así lo hizo, ahora cuando los vi llegar de una misión aún más felices de lo normal, y tú tan cariñoso con él; abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello largo y suelto, mientras el rodea tu cuello con sus delgados brazos, pero de sus labios escucho lo que yo te dije incluso antes de empezar una relación

—Eres único, usagi— te dice muy a su manera, tú lo ves sorprendido y extrañado

—Todos somos únicos, pero nosotros somos del otro— le dices con una sonrisa semi-forzosa, él te ve extrañado

—Rara respuesta, usagi— te dice besando tus dulces labios

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Me gustaría poder haberte dicho, tan siquiera una vez que te amaba, pero no puede en su momento, ahora él te lo dice con naturalidad

Estamos los cuatro de misión, Link sentado a mi lado observándome, tú también pero con una leve sonrisa y Kanda recargado en tu hombro, dormido

—Allen— me llamas cuando Link nos dice que va al baño

— ¿Si, Lavi?— te pregunto sonriendo levemente

—Lamento lo que haz pasado por mi culpa…— niego con la cabeza

—No te preocupes, Lavi— le digo— Supe desde el principio que tú y Kanda acabarían juntos, la verdad— le digo— Pero aún a sí te quiero y lo haré por siempre— le digo Lavi me intenta contestar, pero entra Link

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Link nos informa que solo se consiguió un cuarto de dos camas matrimoniales, que era lo único que les sobraba, por lo que todos tuvimos que cambiarnos con los demás presentes, gracias a ello vi varias marcas en el cuerpo de Kanda, no quise preguntar como se las había hecho, al ver que tú tenías en menor cantidad también, me imaginé el porque

Nos acostamos y te observo de reojo, mientras Kanda se abraza a ti, cierro mis ojos…

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Me despierto sobresaltado al sentir unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, y volteo a ver a Link, el cual me abrazo con fuerza mientras dormía, volteo a la cama de al lado y ve como abrazas a Kanda, el cual se hallaba debajo de ti, con los ojos abierto, él me voltea ver y dice

—_Duérmete, Allen—_ retiro lo dicho, él esta más dormido que despierto—_ Buenas noches—_ me dice bostezando

—_Buenas noches_— le contesto mientras me dejo llevar por morfeo

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Amanece y abro mis ojos, veo a Link jugar con mi cabello distraídamente, y sonrío al notar que todavía no se da cuenta de que estoy despierto

—Dos puntos— dice la voz de Lavi

—Si habla tan fuerte despertara a Allen y a su novio— le dice Link

— _¿Te gusta Allen-chan?—_le preguntas directo y sin rodeo

—_Lo amo—_ contesta, se que me sonrojo

—_Cuídalo, ¿si?—_ le pides

—_Sin que lo pidieras, lo haría, Lavi—_ le dice

_De corazón… ámense_

Y desde ese momento, me empecé a sentir de nueva cuenta bien, y tú al verme feliz, te me volviste a acercar para retomar nuestra amistad…

***--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--***

**Espero y les haya gustado, tenía ganas de escribí de todos ellos juntos, pues creo que soy fanática de varias parejas Yaoi y varias hetero de esta serie, pero estas pareja me encantan, en especial, Lavi y Yu, pero Lavi y Allen no se quedan atrás, aunque prefiero a Moyashi con Link o cuervo (lo identifico con un cuervo)**

**Bueno si les gusto, espero un review sino también**

**Besos… **


End file.
